The Felon's Rule
by AceOfHorrors
Summary: Avery Nore just got out of the psychiatric ward after five years she murdered her best friend, Laura Hallson. She wasn't guilty because Avery was a victim too from a crime. (The story used to be known as "The Game of Valet," so please do not get confused with the cover. I will change it soon.)


I wrote this story during school and shared it to my English teachers. They said they enjoyed it and hope you enjoy it as well. With school in the way, it took my months to write this story. **Furthermore, this is only rough draft; therefore, please expect many errors. The final draft is being worked on; however, it might be actual publication.**

My hidden scars emerged upon my face while I gazed into the mirror. I didn't receive any closure from the guilt of what happened five years ago. I concealed my actions from the past to society. I mostly regretted the murder of my very own friend. I wasn't imprisoned for second degree murder because I showed remorse and I was controlled by a higher demand of authority. The maniacs in prison had an immoral will to kill and expressed no repentance.

I laid back down on my bed that I was acquainted with for five years. I was isolated from the rest of society wearing psychiatric clothes. I heard the lever on the door from the outside clutched. My door slide opened to reveal a police and a doctor. "Ms. Nore," called the doctor. I sat up and locked my attention towards him. "Would you come with us please," said he. "That's not a request."

I got up and trundled towards them in pure silence. Are they finally going to execute me with a vaccination or affront me about the crime that I had done? We walked in silence as we entered a grey plain room with just a table and chairs. "Sit down." The officer commands. I sat in one of the side chairs. The officer and the doctor sat beside me waiting patiently for more officers to come in. A quiet atmosphere filled the air for a brief moment.

"Ms. Nore?" Officer in front of me looked at me directly.

"That's my name." I said.

"Five years you've been in this ward and we observed your emotions. We recognize that you were sorry for killing Ms. Hallson." He said. Hallson was my friend's surname and her first name was Laura, Laura Hallson. Honestly, my trial could have been a lot worst if I hadn't left my innocence when I've killed her.

"You know I have been showing remorse for like half a decade and I was deceived as a murderer of a crime that I didn't commit." I replied sternly. "Actually, not on purpose."

"Then why did you decide for committed it?" The officer raises his brow.

It's obscured to put it in words and it was elaborative in my head. I took a deep breath. "Forced too." I said.

"Whom forced you?"

"I don't know." I sighed and rub my forehead. "I was kidnap by a gang and they told me I had to kill my best friend."

"Laura Hallson was your best friend?" He asked.

"Indeed." I said quietly. "Although I don't understand why."

"What happens if you object?"

"You will have more corpses on your hands and they will get away with it." I said. "I should've defy their orders and let them kill me, but..." I paused.

"But what?' The officer in front of me raises his brow.

"My family would've been killed as well. My mother, my father, and my two younger brothers." I answered.

The doctor and two police officers stepped out of the room. I was left surrounded by all cops in pure silence. I decided to not to speak with them and I lowered my head in shame. I pondered what the authorities were talking about. Are they going to conceal me in this place forever? Are they going to sent me to prison? So many questions blazing through my mind that's obscured to be answered in seconds. The doctor and the officers finally return into the room and sit back down.

"Alright, Ms. Nore..." The officer sat in front of me again.

"What's the damage?" I asked while laying back in the chair.

"You've been in this ward for five years and the conversation we had," He said. "We had decided for your future."

"Probation?" I asked. "Hell, I kind of figured that."

"Yes, but you are going to be observe by your parents." The officer said clutching his fingers together. "For ten months."

"Are you going to try to find out who kidnapped and forced me to kill my companion?" I asked.

"Yes." The officer nodded. "We will put more charges against them."

"Better." I relaxed in the chair a little.

After meeting was dismissed, I was finally put in some regular clothes. I gained little weight since I entered the psychiatric ward. When ten months probation is coming to a close, I am leaving Kentucky for good. I don't want to be reminded of my crime that I didn't commit because mourning and remorse damned upon me. The usual criminals never get this feeling of remorse after committing a crime nor even mourn over their victims.

The doctor gave me a probation bracelet. "You can take it off after ten months." He said.

I walked out the psychiatric ward with the approval by the authorities and staff. I already can see mother's van in the parking lot. She was standing out there waiting for me. I can see she didn't changed a bit. Hair in a bun and wearing a formal dress like she had to go to an interview. Mother gave me a serious look like I've just done something wrong. Of course, I did not smile. Mother's still too upset with me for my actions although it's been five years.

She went back into the driver's seat while I hopped into the van. Mother didn't talk to me saying how much she misses me or how disappointed she was for my actions. She just started up the van and drive away.

*Five Years Prior*

"Laura, pass the ball back to me!" I ordered. We were playing basketball in gym. She bounce passes the basketball to me. I dribble the ball towards the net. I shoot up and score!

"Nice play, Avery! Shouts from the gym teacher, Mrs. Ben. "Okay girls, time to come in."

We went the locker room to get change before the final bell rang. Laura and I stayed beside each other before exiting the school.

"So what are you planning this weekend?" Laura asks me.

"Play video games and chill." I replied. "Study also."

"Hey ladies!" A guy with black hair and brown eyes rushed in front of us and glances towards us while he was walking in reverse.

"Would you please turn around before you crash into someone?" Laura demands.

"I don't feel like it," he defied. Then he bumps into the person in front of us. The person turns around with a grudgeful look.

"We've told you so, idiot!" Laura shouts.

"Do you think I give a damn?" He asks with a smirk.

"If you don't, I hope you get Sammed into the wall." I punned. The guy with a black hair and brown eyes was known as Sam. He's one of the troublesome boys at my school. You know how many times this kid got kicked out class? Numerous and countless times.

Sam gave us a wink and finally turns around. Laura and I talked to each other until we're in the school parking lot.

"I will see you soon, Averly." Laura dismisses me.

"Goodbye." I turned around and hopped into my car. I drove off before the busses left the parking lot. When I came home, I was alone. I walk towards the fridge and saw the note that my parents left for me. "We will be back soon. Pizza rolls for dinner at six." It read.

I went into my bedroom and finished my homework. Before walking out of my room, I heard three knocks upon the front door. Pound! Pound! Pound! It mostly sounds like banging instead of knocking. Alerted, I peaked out from under the blinds and saw three men waiting outside the door. They were dress in black and their face was covered with a mask. One of them took out an axe and slammed it upon the door. I let out a squeal. I grabbed my phone and went under the bed in a panic.

Slam! The front door opened. My heart was racing as I hear people stomping around the house. Calling 911 would be a death-sentence because my voice would alert the men inside my house, I had to text my parents. "Mom, call the police, there's three men in the house and pretty sure they are going to rob it! I am hiding under the bed and these men are holding weapons!" I texted mom and hit sent. My bedroom door slammed opened and now the men were inside my room with me. I checking the reception to see the text would go through. "Message not sent." My phone said. Shoot!

"Secure the place and find the girl!" I heard one of the men growled. Are they trying to find me? Why do they want to kidnap me?

I suddenly put my phone down and bite my tongue. I was holding my breath waiting until for a sign of relief. I can hear the footsteps stomping around in my room. I saw the sheets go up as the man checked under the bed. I put my head down and play dead.

"Found her!" The man yells as he yanks my hair and pulls me from under the bed. He ripped strands of my hair right out of my scalp.

"No!" I squirmed around trying to break free. It was no use, the men gripped on me tight.

The man kicked me in my ribcage to flip me on my back. I looked up on the men with terror. Two restrained me while the other one sticked a damp cloth in my mouth to silence me. "You better keep silent." He seethes, "otherwise, we will kill you instead."

Instead? Instead of who?

I still muffled out my cries into the damp cloth. The men escort me into a white van while two men grabbed me by my arms and legs. They throw me into the back of the van and slammed the door shut. Then I felt the van drove off pass the speed limit. I realize they didn't tied my hands nor my legs. I got into a crouching position. I looked back and looked through the glass. They aren't looking behind, so they can't see me. I went into my crawling position and started creeping towards the doors.

I picked up my hand and began to reach for the handle. I need to risk myself getting rolled over by another car as I jumped out or risk myself getting caught of waving my hand at the cars behind us to get rescued. Once I put my hand on the handle, the driver stepped on the breaks. I was launched backwards and slammed against the metal wall separating me from the three men. My body was paralyzed and couldn't move a muscle for a minute. It's only a matter of time until I am held hostage at their hideout.

I rolled over into my crawling position. I crawled towards the doors. I reached the handle and turned it. "The girl back there is trying to break out!" I heard one man behind me screamed out. His voice was so low because of the metal wall. The driver slammed on the breaks once again. My hand was ripped from the handle and jerked backwards again. Almost hitting the metal wall and landing on my back. These guys ain't smart kidnappers, but wiliness. They didn't tie my hands and feet with ropes, so I can try to jump out of the vehicle. On the other hand, they slam on the breaks if I tried to escape.

I felt the vehicle turned. It was dark and there was no windows in the back, so I can't see the outside world. The darkness of fear and abhorrence was more powerful than the void of the trunk inside the van. Then the van came into a complete halt. I was here with some older kidnappers probably more stronger than me. My moves would be like baby kicks compare to them.

The doors opened revealing the sensitive light upon me. I might not see the light of day after this.

"Get out!" One of the males demanded. He sounded vigorous and cruel.

I immediately obeyed and got out of the vehicle. I then ripped the damp cloth out of my mouth. "You're making a big mistake." I had the audacity to growl at them expressing no fear even though fear was screaming inside of me.

"Yeah, but the big mistake is you!" The men growled once more while tying my hands behind my back.

"You should've done that prior." I smirked like a smart alic. Since I am going to get tortured by these men, I need to have a laugh at first.

"You have a right to remain silent or else!" The man threatened me.

They inscribe me around them and shoved me towards a warehouse. The place look so moderned, however, absence from the world.

"Move it, you're slow!" I felt a hard shove making me stumble forward. Since they done that and my view is clear up ahead thus far, I decide to make a run for it. I started running ahead. The pounding footsteps weren't as loud as my heart beat.

"Hey, come back here!" A man shouted. I ignored and turned back around attempting to run past them. Maybe I can steal the van and leave them in the dust, I do have my driver's license after all. I can explain to the authorities when I get pulled over although they wouldn't believe me.

Sadly, a dark clothed man grabbed me by the arm. He yanked it out of its place making it sore. Then he pulled out a taser and immediately tazed both of my legs. Volts of electric shock through my body. It felt stingy and painful! I tumbled onto the ground. Two other dark men picked me up by my feet and head towards inside the warehouse. It's all over! I can already visualize myself being harassed, assaulted, and possibly be killed by these men. The depressing part about that is they can get away with it, hide my body where it doesn't exist.

They dropped me onto the concrete floor. A shockwave send pain up my spine. Then they dragged me across the cold hard floor up towards a metal pole. I am surprised that I don't see gore and crimson all over the place. The men tied my hands behind my back again, but this time to tie me against a pole.

"Why in the hell..." I almost screamed before one of them pulled out a pistol and aimed at my head.

"I said we would kill you instead if you scream." The man hissed.

"Is this a ransom?" I query. "If so, I don't have a price tag."

"Shut up!" He barked.

"Take off your masks." I demanded.

"We don't take orders from you." The man growled. "You take orders from us..." He hissed like a snake. I felt my throat became dry and my eyes dilated in fear. What does he mean by that? Am I sort of slave? Hell to the no.

"Am I sort of slave?" I asked. "I don't take orders from lunatics like you."

The man quickly reacted by running beside me and felt the cold metal of the pistol beside my forehead. I bit back my tongue crying inside praying he won't pull the trigger and my brain guts splatter all over the place.

"Really, Ms. Nore?" The man spat like a creep. "Hell, we don't take orders from innocent children like you." He repeated.

"Why did you brought me here?" I spat. "Tell me what I needed to do in order to bribe your approval."

"Are we correct that you are close to the Hallson family?" They asked. The man retreated his gun from my head. Oh my God! My instincts started to scream when they asked me that question. They are going to force me to kill Laura Hallson and her family.

"Open your mouth, kid." The man demanded with a growl.

I bobbed my head with a nod. "I am friends with one of them." I replied.

"Do you know where they live?" I nodded to them. I should've shook my head when they asked me that. Then what happened next only filled me with abhorrence.

One of them attached a holster holding a python gun around my waist. "You don't know it, Ms. Nore, but we know secrets like the father of the Hallson's is a spy for the Secret Service."

"That's bull." I retort.

"Oh really," the dark male who's next to the head leader spoke with a smirk. "The Internet and a bunch of sites has become a good stalking tool these days. We even spied on you." He chuckled. "We know where you live." He then kneeled down infront of me. "If you ever despise our orders and what we do, you and your family would be hushed in demise."

They were so lucky that they restrained me against to this metal pole otherwise I would had punched him right in the face. Knock some of his teeth out and break his jaw. Then my body would be found with bullet holes the next morning.

I swallowed my fear. "You are asking to me kill the Hallson family?" I assumed.

"Hmmm?" The leader of the gang moaned in curiousity. "You assumed that." Then he let out an evil chuckle.

My questions were hushed by oppressed fear. How terrified I was at this moment? Being kidnapped by an ominous gang whom force me to do their dirty work otherwise my family would be killed. They would stifle my screams and cries if I dare to panic. I was out of daylight.

The male unchained me from the pole. My legs are still defibrillated even minutes after being tased. The head leader grabbed the chained and started pulling me around like some sort of prisoner. The chains were cutting into my wrists. I was dragged out of the warehouse and was thrown back into the van. I know where are they were taking me, my friends house. This is it! My own innocence was gone by mistake.

The van went smoothly unlike the first time I was thrown into it. No urgent slamming. I ignored my temptation of attempting my escape because I know I wouldn't get really far. Then the van stopped. I remembered I was dragged out into the woods by ominous men, we are in back of Laura's house. One of the most chillings words I ever heard from the gang leader was: "Shed their blood otherwise your clothes would be damped with your own blood." His voice was cold and inhuman. Nausea and my pulse was going off the scale. My throat became dry again. I knew they'll be watching me making sure I was doing their job. If they asked me to kill anybody, I would've killed them! They said anybody and I will be in prison with no regret. I was unlucky, they chose my fate for me. I was assigned to assassinate my best friend's family whether I like it not.

I immediately started heading towards the house. They never knew what I've knew. I was the only one who knew that Laura Hallson was all alone in the house by that time. Laura explained to me ever since I moved to LouisVille, Kentucky quarter of a score years ago that she's alone in the house because her very occupied father in order to provide money for the family. I know they were going through adversal times ever since Laura's mother passed away from cancer. Now, her father isn't going to love me as much as he did after what I've done to her. The back door was unlocked and I quietly snuck in. Laura wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. She was obviously blasting her music from her bedroom. It gave me enough noise to slam the door without alerting Laura.

I heard pounding coming down the stairs after a minute of breaking into the house. It was Laura's bulldog, Rockie. The dog started barking very loudly.

"Shhh!" I shushed it. Rockie ignored and continued barking.

"Rockie, what is it?" Laura was up the stairs looking down at Rockie. He continued barking. "What's going on?" She skittered down the stairs and looked at me.

"Avery, what are you doing here?" She said sharply. "If my dad comes home and sees you, he would flip out."

I looked out into the back yard and see the ominous gang watching. They were sending me a threatening glare.

"Avery, what is it?" Laura asked worried. I glare back at her. My immediate response was: "Get back upstairs asap!"

We've both rushed up the stairs while Rockie followed us. We both went into Laura's room. I slammed the door and locked it. Laura looked at me with fear.

"Ummm... Avery, why'd you lock the door?" She questioned.

I took a deep breath. "They can't hear me talking to you, but they want to hear you scream." I said taking out the python gun from the holster that the group of jerks tied around my waist and aimed it at Laura.

"Avery!" She screamed in pure terror.

The trembling from my hands made the bullet miss their mark. The bullet went through Laura's ankle. Laura collapsed to the floor screaming in pain. Blood started pooling onto the floor.

"I am sorry, Laura, I love you!" I cried still aiming the python at her. "I did not want to do this! Don't fight me, Laura, this is hurting me more than it is to you."

"W...why Ave?" She cried in treachery.

"I was kidnapped by an ominous gang outside. They forced me to kill you and your father. Your father wasn't here, so he's spared. Before you die, write a note, I won't be deceive much of a trial." I told her. I grabbed a sticky note and a pen from Laura's dresser. Then I gave it to her. "Write." I told her. "Hide it under your shirt when you're done."

She nodded the tears. The memories of her pain from her and the sticky with vast abundance of guilt. Laura let me read the note saying "Avery doesn't deserve for penalty and sentenced, her innocence was stolen by a bang of criminals whose responsible for deception of Avery and possibly other victims as well."

I nodded almost crying. She hid the note up her shirt. My instincts told me to end her suffering or place her out of misery. Calling for ambulance was not an option because the gangsters had dominance over me. They stand high like the monarchy. If I ever tried to beat a hasty retreat or despise them, I will be executed and killed.

The python gun crept against her head. "Scream one more time, so they can hear." I ordered hesitantly. She immediately scream like a banshee. Rockie was clawing at the door barking and growling. I attempted to ignore his growls. I pulled the trigger against Laura's head. The bullet bolted through the other side of the head with a explosion of blood. Laura laid flat on the ground with widen eyes of shock and demise.

I shutted her eyes almost crying. My heart was pounding, my heart was in fray, and my head was holding a wilted border of tears. I quickly bolted out of the room. Rockie went silent as he rushed towards Laura's dead body in a flash. My eyes turned into Niagara Falls in seconds. I skittered down a flight of stairs and out the back door. I was running towards the gang.

I was greeted by a punch to my face. I crumbled to the ground hopeless. Laura was only friend and I had killed her! I wished that I shoot myself in the head and die by her side. It was too late for me.

"You are seventeen, Ms. Nore, grow up!" The head leader growled.

"You made me killed my friend!" I barked. "How freaking dare you?!" My voice boomed and echoes of my roar spread across town becoming faint and distant from each wave.

The head leader dragged me up by my hair, ripping the strands out of their place. "These thing happens in life, kid." He growls ominously. "You either suck it up or suffer." He shoved me back onto the ground.

One of his men ripped the holster from my waist. He took off his mask revealing his identity. Grey eyes, pale face, high cheek bones, with dirt all over his face. I was about to whomp him right in the face until he caught my glare. "You know you cannot onslaught upon us." He spat and smiled once more. "We know more people you care about."

"Don't!" I said neurotically. I was literally shaking by this point. They just spat out laughter mocking my behaviour.

"See what happens fellas," laughed the head leader, "this is a result of listening to music and sealing yourselves away from danger." Everyone else of the gang broke into laughter. Tears stroke down my eyes. My emotions started to crack the border inside my head making me want to unleash my inner Hell upon them. Snatch the python back and shoot those jerks in the head then wait to Laura's dad to get home and informed him what had happened. Deemed as crazy and be locked up in an insane institution.

The same male that snatched my holster away smacked me back into reality. My eyes became dry as my salty tears upon my cheeks. "Scaredy cat, didn't know what hit her." He laughed again. "Go home, you little pest!"

I quickly got back onto my feet and ran away from them crying. Around Laura's house then running on the cold hard sidewalk. Tears from the heavens cried down upon thee. I did not stop bolting 'til I saw mom's vehicle. She immediately slammed on her breaks. She came out of the car door stomping towards me.

"Young lady, you know you are not allowed to leave the house!" Momma lectured. I only glared at her with my tears and reddened face. Words didn't blast out of my mouth.

"Why are you crying?" She asked sharply. "You wanted to go Laura's house, but got busted?"

"No!" I blurted out. "I was taking a jog!"

"Lies." She retorted. Then yanked me by the ear. Next momma throw me into the back seat. I never seen momma so mad at me before. She was more ticked than the time that I procrastinate until quota of the project that my science teacher informed me to do. It was like a propaganda of how lethal that alcohol can be. My electronics were confiscated for a week until luck had arisen. I got a ninety-six on my alcohol propaganda and I had never procrastinated again.

"What were you thinking?" Mother screeched at me while swerving on the road.

I finally exploded. "No, what are you thinking?" I shouted angrily. "You are screaming at me and there is a freaking road that you are driving on! Don't blame me if you crash!"

Mother slammed the breaks. "Don't you even talk back to me!" She shouted.

"Communicating back is technically is how a conversation work." I said. "And you are giving me more of a bad day. You thought your day was worse, think again! Flipping burgers and dealing with nuisance customers is less cruel than the cruel world of control!"

"That is enough!" Shouted mother. She turned back around then started the car again almost colliding with another car driving past her. The honk from the other vehicle roars at mom.

"Mom, watch where you are going!" I demanded. "You could've hit someone!"

"This is all your fault, Ave!" Mother blames while getting back into control of the wheel. I did not say anything all the way home. I kept my mouth shut until I was alone in my bedroom. I just want to let out a roar, I did not. I found my phone underneath the bed. I woke my phone back up from its slumber. It was on the page when I was alerting mother, but the message did not come through. We had good phone service in my house. It must've been the stupid kidnappers hacking and cutting the phone line.

I took my phone and attempted to tell mother what happened. What she said was: "I don't want to talk to you" in a sharp tone of voice.

I replied: "Look at the damn message I was trying to send you earlier and maybe that explains why my arse was outside." I showed her the screen on my phone and realized it went back to sleep. She snatch the phone out of my hands and power if off. Then she placed into her pocket.

"I said I did not want to talk to you." She repeated coldly. "Go to your room. Your father will discuss this later."

My retribution was cold. Mom and dad decided to not let me visit Laura for a month. They did not even know that I am not allowed to visit her again. I never came out of my room for the rest of the weekend.

Figured that Laura is absent at school. My thinking was obscured with the colourless. Everything seems so grey and dull. It must've been results of someone losing their innocence. When my history teacher called upon me to answer a question, I just did not know. The same scenario of what happened on Friday kept flashing back into my head.

"Miss, can I use the restroom?" I raised my hand. I felt tears pressing down on my barrier again. I would be more humiliated if I cried in the classroom.

"Avery, is it an emergency?" Miss Ichani replies.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Just take the pass." She replies.

I walked out the classroom while grabbing the pass. I mentally broke down as I locked down the bathroom stall, balling my eyes out. My eyes were buried by my hands as I collapsed. Thankfully, no other girl was in the bathroom, but me. I punched the stall door hard as I can, cussing at myself.

"Avery, you are so damn stupid!" I said to myself. "You should of shot yourself dead when you shot Laura!" I punched the stall again enduring my aching fist. I kept on balling until I heard someone entered the restroom. I left the stall and washed my hands, pretending that I went. I head back to my class. Miss Ichani was passing out homework that I might not complete if my head was still in the dust.

As lunch went by, friends around the lunch table wondering why Laura ain't at school today.

"Maybe she was sick?" I came up with an excuse. "Stomach flu has been going around most of the time."

"Yeah that nasty germs does go around." One of my friends, Rachel, sighed. "We are all going to get sick now."

"If you do, deal with it." Kira, another friend replies. "Some of us won't get sick."

Kira and Rachel can be obnoxious sometimes. Rachel is slightly germaphobic and a health freak. Usually when the flu is going around, the disinfectant spray will be fired up just like her red flamed hair. Kira can be a know-it-all and an overall jester when she is at school and at home. Her well planned pranks and jokes can be hilarious when watching. It can be really hurtful and humiliating to her victim. Kira revenge upon her bully, Miranda, that threatened to traumatize Kira for no reason. As a result, Kira smeared fake blood on her chair while Miranda got up from her seat to get a tissue. Miranda was foolish enough to sat down in her chair without realizing the blood was present. Kira smirked at me and gave me a thumbs up like something ecstatic was about to occur. I didn't smile back due to I am 'Miss Goody' and needed to act like one.

Miranda wailed as she stared intently at the smeared fake blood on her seat. Kira was trying not to give herself away from a sinister smile that she camouflage with her own hands. We have biology for two periods. The students were just chuckling and the others were pretended that they had never saw that. Our tenth grade biology professor, Mister Doniki, had to clean the fake blood as Miranda had to change her pants and undergarments because she assumed her menstruation had started. The rest of the year was hard for her, getting taunted of what occurred to her. She even stop bullying Kira and fell quiet.

My thought process was interrupted by the bell. "See you eighth period, Ave." Rachael waves goodbye as Kira walked out.

I did not even utter a word for the last three periods. My classmates were doing their work that the English assigned while I dozed off and fret. The apprehension of getting caught and being thrown into jail has returned. The fright of a gang returning and replaying the same scenario over and over, but to many people. I winced at the thought. Telephone rang loudly that the counseling office wanted my presence there immediately. The teacher excused me as I grabbed my binders and homework off my desk.

Anxiety and the cynical of finally being cuffed and rot into prison. The cries of innocence won't save me. I arrived at the counseling office ready to put my hands behind my head. I opened the door and saw no cops around the surrounding. I walked towards the desk.

Mr. Fisher looked up after typing some stuff on the computer. "Hello, Avery." He greeted with a smile. "We forgot that you are enrolled to National Honor Society."

"Oh cool." I replied with a fake smile. After what they are going to hear, I am going to 'National Prison Society.' He gave me a congratulations paper declaring that I am welcome to National Honor Society. "Thank you." I said. "Have a nice day." I head towards the door.

"I hope you have a nice day too, Avery." He waved goodbye leaving me a slight smile upon my face. I shut the door behind me heading towards the last class of the day.

I drove home in relief. They won't suspect me as the murder of Laura. I was about to turn into my driveway to find a cop car with its flashing lights on. I turned off my vehicle and ready to admit what's coming. I put my hands up as I walked towards the door. I opened it and the state police are there talking to my parents. They all looked at me with displeased faces.

"On the floor!" The cop aimed the gun at me. I sat down hoping my life will be spared. I know I cannot outrun my mistakes and fears, but I can face them. My hands were already behind my head. My parents looked at me with a glare of 'if looks can kill' without saying a word.

"Avery Nore, you are under arrest for committing a homicide of Laura Hallson!" The police shouted as they cuffed my hands behind my back. I stood back up with one of the police officers gripping at both of my hands. I looked back at my parents with a horrified look on my face and tears flowing from my eyes. My grey clouds wanted to flash out and ball down, yet I didn't. I was whisked away into the state police car fearful that I will never see the smiles from my parents ever again.

My trial was short; deemed guilty. I was in shock that they were taking to a psychiatric ward instead of a federal confinement. For half a decade, I was obsoleted from society.

-Present-

Home, where I was raised in and escorted away from, now I am back again. I walked back inside feeling how much I missed the place. My mom was right behind me without saying a word. The glee was overcame by truth that needs to be told. I knew my parents won't love me the same as they did.

I sat down in the living room where my father is relaxing on the couch. I took a deep breath then decided to let it all out. "Parents, I need to say something to you." I spoke. "I know you are still in the clouds of what happened, but I just want to make the sun to shine again."

My parents finally got my attention. Their grimacing glares of depression and guilt still lingering in their eyes. There must be an enlightenment of hope and happiness somewhere.

"I am sorry." My emotion walls broke down and tears started flowing down my face as I spoke the apology. "Some people broke down the door and kidnapped to do their dirty work. I did not mean to kill my best friend." I began to choke on my cries. "I..I am so sorry."

"Ave," dad finally opened his mouth, "we know that, but why didn't you tell us the first time?"

"I was about to text you when the guys barged in, the message didn't sent. Then mom ripped my phone out of my hands when I tried to tell her." I replied sniffling. I can see it in their eyes that they didn't wanted to be reminded about the past about their daughter was a killer.

"Avery, your father and I know you too well, we know you didn't kill her on purpose. All you did is fed power to the people who believed that can make you their proxy, but no." Mother said softly.

"Those idiots should be held in the most tormented way possible for framing others to take the blame for their malevolent ways to kill innocent civilians." I said straight out. My mom and dad grew a smile upon their faces.

"Now that's my daughter." My dad said in relief and his eyes broken the barrier of hopelessness even my mother saw the light. "Don't let anyone mold you into a criminal because you know that you aren't one from the start."

I smiled and tears of happiness began to flow down from my eyes. "But I know who needs more closure than me," I said, "Laura's father, Mr. Hallson."

"Go ahead, sweetie." Mom said with tears streaming down. "You have our permission."

I smiled. I grabbed the keys to my vehicle that has been unused for years. Then walked out to my car that I miss. I started it up and immediately left the driveway.

I knocked the door of the Hallson household three times. The door flew opened to see Laura's dad glaring at me with no emotion.

I sighed. "Mr. Hallson, we need to talk." He nodded in response then invited me in. We all sat down in the living room looking at each other with separate chairs.

"Mr. Hallson, I am sorry for killing your daughter, my best friend, and the last spark of your household." I said. "I didn't mean to-"

He cut me off. "I know," he says, "it wasn't your fault." My gut and heart dropped to full of closure.

"Are you mad?" I asked him all the sudden.

"No." He shook his head. "We found a note under my daughter's shirt explaining your innocence."

"I made her say that." I replied. "I knew I was going to get caught later because of those dang gang of idiots."

"If you didn't made Laura wrote that note, that would cost your life in prison." He said. "The past is in the past, it's over, Avery." He slightly nodded.

I then shook his hand and we both smiled at each other. His hair was a bit greyer than I remember. It's probably from the stress from the lost of his daughter. I headed towards the door until Mr. Hallson called my name.

"Yes?" I turned around notifying him that he got my attention.

"You failed." He said with a slight raspy tone.

"What?" I asked confusedly.

Then a pistol immediately withdrawal from his pocket and the bullet flew across the living room and into my chest. I felt no pain, but I saw crimson scattering onto the floor. My legs gave out making me land on my back with a thud. My world faded black.

A town civilian discovered a young girl's body lying in a cold ditch this morning. A girl with brown hair and brown eyes. The victim seemed to be shot in the chest. The victim was slightly lucky that the bullet missed the aorta artery and her heart which would cause death instantly. The poor girl is now in a coma and slowly recovering. Authorities are trying to figure out whom attempted to murder Avery Nore.

To Be Continued...


End file.
